delena
by TvEpic1224
Summary: stefan is out of town elena has to stay with damon at the boarding house and realizes that she's falling for damon 3


**what team are you on team damon or team stefan? **

_Dear,diary _

_Its ben 2 weeks since stefan left . He went out of town . He didn't tell me why _

_but im starting to get a bad feeling that he's hiding something from me. He made me stay with damon at the boarding house and ever since damon wont leave me alone. I try to stay away from him every time im near him something flutters inside me and i hate it. I hate to say this but i think i_

Elena hey i was wondering if oohh your writing in your diary anything about me. Damon what do you want she shuts her diary real fast before damon could get to it. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me im gonna go to the grocery store i mean when was the last time you ate when your bunny boy was here he smirks. Yea um i have nothing else to do but stay in stefan room let me put my shoes on. Ok then u do that ill be in the car.

I hop in the front and put my seatbelt on ready. only if your ready elena damon smiles. is damon actually smiling i tout to my self. Damon starts driving. so do you know what were getting i ask. nope i have no clue but thats why your coming im gonna cook for you get to pick elena he smirks. um k um what about um. hurry elena you only have 10 seconds hurry hurry 1 2 3. I giggle ok ok um fry chicken i say real fast. k fry chicken it is elena.

damon grabs a basket elena following behind him elena go get some eggs im gonna grab a bag of chicken k elena sais and walks to the eggs when elena picks up a case of eggs she sees a kid begging his mom to get him candy. After elena sees damon she walks up and puts the eggs in the basket . ok we just need flour then were done they go to the flour when elena is about to grab the flour damon runs in to the sugar and they all fall damon and elena faces go in shock walk away elena walk away he whispers as he sais that they both speed walk when they were paying for the stuff elena couldn't stop laughing. When they walk to the car she's still laughing elena why in the hell your laughing still. damon your face it was so shocked hahahahah damon rolls his eyes.

Elena was watching tv wile damon was cooking ring ring ring stefan was calling from elena's phone elena runs to the phone stefan gosh i miss you are you ok im fine elena i miss u to how are u is damon bothering you if he is tell me ill talk to him to leave you alone no stefan he's ben behaving so far good elena heard a mans voice in the background look elena i have to go bye i love you elena. i love you to stefan. elena hangs up the phone she misses stefan all's she wants is to kiss him rite now.

damon was ready to set up the table. when he was putting the plates on table he was thinking how long stefan will be at of town for to be honest he really didn't give a hell the longer stefan was out of town the more him and elena get closer deep down inside he knew elena and him had something she was just to scared to say it. damon was done setting the table. Elena! dinner is ready.

elena took a seat at the table looks good since when did you cook. some friend i know damon looked up at elena. when damon was staring at her elena notice how blue damon eyes were they were so beautiful. so you have school damon interrupted her thought's. no i think ill skip school tomorrow. elena do you plan on being stupid for the rest of your life. no its just i don't want to go. well you have to cause im gonna be busy tomorrow and that means you have to stay in the boarding house all by your self thats to dangerous elena. fine al go to school k. thats my girl now eat for it gets cold. elena finely took a bite of her chicken wow i didn't know you cook so good damon its amazing damon. damon smirks and takes a bite of his chicken.

damon and elena was washing the dishes together. do you still love katherine i mean after what she did to you and stefan. after i found out she never really loved me and faked her deth i lost my love for her. im sorry i know how hard that was for you i really do hate her for messing with you and stefan like that. its not that big of a deal no more i got over it . damon how could you get over it i mean look what she did to you and stefan she destroyed you guys damon. i know but i cant do anything about it elena so i got over it its not that big of a deal. yea i guess your rite look ill do the rest of dishes you should get some blood in your system damon put the rag down and left.

later that night elena went to bed she was dreaming _she was in her room writing in her diary she heard a noise from downstairs she put her diary down and slowly got up she heard a scream it sounded like jeremy elena quickly ran downstairs and and saw jeremy dead she ran up to him jeremy please wake up wake up she sad with tears hello elena. elena turned around and saw katherine elena quickly got up katherine elena said yup katherine said its katherine what's wrong elena scared why did you kill him . cause i know you care about him elena im gonna kill every one you love in order jenna bonnie matt caroline oh yea and lets not for get damon. what about stefan elena said with a lot of tears. you see im not gonna kill stefan i love him i always did elena he's mine._

elena woke up to see damon what happen he asked in a panic kinda way damon i had a bad dream it was _katherine she said she was gonna kill everyone one i loved damon shshsh damon wrapped his arm around her it ok it was just a dream. you don't understand it felt so real . shsh dont worry ill protect you i promise elena put her face in his chest and noticed that he was shirtless he was so warm damon unwrapped his arms from her back and tried to get up but elena stopped him please stay im scared damon sat back down and put the sheet over her body get some sleep._


End file.
